In Dreams He Came
by Kiss in the Darkness
Summary: It is after Sailor Moon SuperS. The scouts now have a new enemy named Galaxia. There is a new scout coming soon. One who uses the power of dreams. Helios must train the new scout to be able to stand up to the enemy. Can he do it? HeliosxOC
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Helios. I do own Randi. Also I don't own The Phantom of the Opera.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Randi felt the wind blow around her. She sat upon a small hill and watched the sun come up. "Another nightmare." She said hauntingly to herself.

She had been having nightmares about a beautiful place with roses everywhere with a shrine-like building. She had dreamt that she was walking down the hallway with the red roses on each side of her as she walked. Then a large gust of wind would push her back slightly as her shoulder-length, brown hair moved away from her face. The red roses that had shown signs of life and beauty turning to wilting, black roses. The light that came in from the sun now was gone as darkness crept on the floor, walls, and ceiling. She heard a male scream and then woke up.

This nightmare had been haunting her for a week. She woke up in tears constantly and could never get back to sleep. She wanted to know who was the voice that screamed so loudly in her dream. She wondered if she could help him in some way. She trembled slightly from the cold. She felt lonely.

Randi's family had moved to a new home and also a new school system. She had no friends yet since the school year starts in a week. For that week she was left to her computer to write or surf the internet. Also she would play her CD player to listen to musicals that she was a fan of.

She yawned a bit as the purple and pink light glimmered up in the sky as the light touched the clouds. All of a sudden she felt no want to watch the sun come up. She grew tired of thinking of her current situation and felt the need to get away from her own thoughts and worries.

Randi stood up from where she was standing and walked home. No one was awake yet. She sighed and hummed to herself quietly. She sighed as she walked into her room. "What now?" She whispered as she looked up at one of her posters of The Phantom of the Opera. It was all black with a white full mask in the middle with the title on it looking like it was like glass that was cracked in the middle by some sort of object. It also said the composer's name, Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade... hide your face so the world will never find you." She sang quietly to herself as she glanced out her window. The sunlight apparently had crept its way into her room. She opened her window and a gold glow came upon her bare arms. It wasn't sunlight. It was a sort of a ball of gold light entering through her window. Randi took a step back in panic. "What on earth is that?" She took a step back after every move the light made to get closer to her.

"Do not be frightened. I will not harm you." A male voice echoed as the light disappeared and a pegasus with a unicorn horn where the light was. The pegasus was almost all white, including his hair. His unicorn horn was golden. He glowed slightly as his hooves reached the ground. He looked at her. "I need your help."

Randi looked at him in disbelief. She pointed to herself. "Me? What do you need me for?"

"You have power deep inside of you. It is dream power. Once you release that energy you will be a great help to myself and the Sailor Scouts."

"The Sailor Scouts!" Randi's eyes widened. The people who have been all over the news as heroes? How could she be a help to them? "They are amazing. I can't see how little me, with any sort of 'hidden power' I have, to be a help."

The pegasus started to start to chuckle softly. Randi blushed a bit. She liked his voice. It was very sweet and calming to her. "No need to worry. Once you meet the scouts in person your opinion may change."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"They are really normal people with a gifted power like you."

"Gifted power? I never experienced any power lately. How do I get it?"

"By using this." A transformation pen appeared in front of the two. "Put your hand in the air and yell 'Gold dream action' to start the transformation."

Randi nodded and reached her hand into the air. "Gold dream action!" Her body glowed and then she appeared in a sailor suit. Her suit was mostly all gold except for her white leotard-type outfit, a white line on the top of her boots, two white lines on her collar, and white gloves that had gold where the glove went a bit lower than her elbow. She looked at her outfit in amazement. "I am a Sailor Scout?" She said slowly as she looked up at the pegasus.

"Yes, you are." Randi could see warmth in his glimmering golden eyes. She thought that if he was human he would be smiling.

"When do I get to meet the others?"

"Soon enough. You need to train with me. The Sailor Scouts are facing an enemy now. You need to be strong."

Randi nodded. "O-Okay." She stuttered, still in disbelief about what was going on.

"Come with me." His wings spread out knocking over some books to the ground. Randi watched the books fall and then looked up at the pegasus. Her eyes locked with his. She took a step forward and reached her hand out timidly toward him. He moved his head closer and his head touched her hand. "Let's go. Get on my back."

Randi hesitated and walked to where his back was. She hopped on his back and took a hold of his sparkling white hair. She held onto it carefully to make sure she wasn't pulling his hair. "Oh, I forgot to say thank you for the transformation pen, um." She paused not knowing his name.

He chuckled again which sent blood rushing to Randi's cheeks. "For now, my name is Pegasus."

"Alright." Randi said smiling.

"Hang on." At that very second they disappeared.


	2. Elysion

Chapter 2 of this story. - I am not going with this as fast as I am with the theme story, but ah well. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

A gust of wind almost made Randi fall off of Pegasus. She put her head down to his hair so the wind wouldn't hit her face.

"Look up, the wind has died down a bit."

Randi complied and looked around. They were flying up high and Randi couldn't see anything that was on the ground since they were so high. She trembled slightly. She wasn't too afraid of heights, but only sitting on a flying horse and only hanging on to his hair to prevent her from sliding off frightened her. It was still a beautiful area. They were in the clouds and she felt the evaporated moisture on her skin.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." She said quietly. She was still trying to hang on for her life. "Can we go down a bit?"

"As you wish." He then slowly descended down. Randi watched all the things on the ground come in view. Her heart then skipped a bit. She felt her heart start beating out of her chest. It was the same shrine building in her nightmares. She was terrified.

"Pegasus... where are we?" Her voice was shaky. She couldn't help it.

"What is the matter?" He could tell she was scared.

"Nothing." She said sighing. "I am just curious."

"This place is called Elysion. It has been made for the dreamers. Their power keeps Elysion here. This is also my home."

"No." Randi said to herself. Her fear intensified. "It can't be true."

Pegasus looked back a bit. "What are you speaking about?"

"I have been having nightmares, lately." Randi said looking down. She continued to explain the nightmare after she finished she held back tears. "Now that you said this was your home..." She paused letting out a whimper.

Pegasus reached the ground and Randi got off. She touched his face. "Don't worry, Randi." He said as he moved his face to nuzzle her cheek. "Everything will be alright."

Randi smiled. "I hope so." Pegasus' eyes began to shine with warmth to them. Randi held back tears that came to her eyes. He started to walk foreword and she followed him closely. He came to a stop right in front of the entrance. Randi looked at the entrance in a daze. She was still shaken up from the dream, but felt more at peace when Pegasus comforted her.

Pegasus went into the place and Randi quickly followed. She saw all the roses on the walls and a pathway dividing to two walls. It was just like her dream. One rose seemed to be separate from the others. The rose had a brighter red color and it looked like it had something similar to morning dew on it.

"That is your dream rose. It is stronger than the rest. Your dreams are what makes you the others' protector."

"My dream? My dream is to-" Randi stopped. She started to blush. Her dream was embarrassing to her.

"Fall in love." Pegasus finished her sentence. "Love someone with all your heart. Then to marry that person and start a family."

"How did you know?" Randi questioned looking up to him.

"I needed to learn more about you before I just come and take you here."

"What else do you know about me?"

"I know about your love for musical theatre."

Randi started smiling. "Really?"

Pegasus nodded. "Come now. We may have to hurry. I believe I sense something bad here."

"Something bad?" Randi said looking around. "Like what?"

"Our enemy." Pegasus responded quietly as he closed his eyes.

Pegasus had showed her most of the building. The rooms where she was going to train with a bit of martial arts, rooms to actually use her power, and archery places were just a few things he showed her.

"The sense is stronger. We must leave here now." He was behind her and nudged her back to make her walk faster. "The enemy is close nearby. We don't want them to see you."

"Okay." She started to walk faster. They reached the entrance and Randi quickly jumped on his back. "Let's go." Randi leaned down. She held her breath as Pegasus' wings spread out as he got ready to fly off. Her heart was racing faster. Were they going to run into the enemy? Once Pegasus got up into the air Randi settled down. She sighed in relief.

"I was scared for a minute there."

"There is no need to be frightened."

"I was just nervous about the enemy. I thought they were going to catch up on us."

"Even if they did you would be able to fight them."

"You think?" Randi blushed a bit. She was very doubtful that she could do much of anything.

"With my help you will learn everything you need to know to fight. You have access to an attack now. It is called Gold Dream Arrow."

Randi smiled. "Okay. I'll remember that then." Then she felt extremely tired. Her head fell to the back of Pegasus' neck.

"Are you alright?" Pegasus asked turning his head slightly to try to look at her. She didn't say anything. Pegasus started to get nervous. "Randi? Randi!"


End file.
